En los primeros momentos
by ginny15black
Summary: One-shot Ron echa la vista atrás, y recuerda todos esos primeros momentos que compartió con hermione


En los primeros momentos

Olvidarla a ella sería como olvidar su vida. Como olvidar su pasado ,porque si mira hacia atrás no puede recordar ningún momento sin ella. Quizás porque es un torpe y un despistado , quizás porque sin ella los momentos no son dignos de recordar

Siempre ahí , tan cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos, justo al otro lado de Harry demasiado lejos como para estirar la mano y acariciar la suya y demasiado cerca para poder ignorar el olor dulzón de su pelo . Ron de hecho la recuerda como protagonista de todos sus primeros momentos

El primer momento en el que se emborracho, Griffindor había ganado un partido de quidditch , Harry y Ron se sumaron a la celebración de su casa, que conforme avanzaba la noche se fue descontrolando

-¿Ron? Ron, abre los ojos,¡no los cierres¡-Hermione parecía muy preocupada , trataba de buscar a alguien que no fuera borracho sin éxito

-¿Hermione? Hermione , siéntate-el pelirrojo señaló el hueco de a lado en el sofá

Hermione se sentó a su lado y este apoyó la cabeza en su hombro

-Ron eres un idiota-le reprochó ella girando el cuello para verlo mejor

-me duele la cabeza-Se aquejó este

Hermione por aquel entonces parecía tan preocupada que podría ponerse a llorar

-¿quieres que vayamos a la enfermería? estas muy pálido

Ron se irguió para mirarla , quizás acercándose más a ella de lo que jamás se hubiese atrevido de no estar borracho

-Hermione ,todo esta bien –le aseguró el chico poniéndose más recto como para demostrarle que lo que decía era cierto

-no , no nada esta bien, eres un inútil

Ron sonrió y ella le acarició el pelo rojo mientras volvía a colocarle sobre su hombro, donde él callo dormido

Ron también recuerda su primer examen de aparición, estaba tan nervioso que las manos le temblaban , estaba más pálido que de costumbre, y las pecas parecían más visibles que nunca

Hermione salió de la sala de examinación con una sonrisa y se dirigió a paso ligero hacia donde estaba él, se fijo en sus manos y las tomo en las suyas

-¿nervioso?

Ron hizo un sonido ahogado que ninguno de los dos supo interpretar

Ella sonrió y le devolvió sus manos

-lo harás bien

-¿ y si aparezco en la China? O peor ,¿y si me dejo las orejas atrás?

La sonrisa de Hermione parecía hacerse más grande por segundos ,se puso de puntillas y empezó a estirarle de la oreja izquierda suavemente

-entonces yo te ayudaré a encontrarlas

Ron se miró los pies tímidamente

-Ron Weasley-gritó la voz desde dentro de la habitación

-buena suerte¡-le susurró Hermione antes de desaparecer

Sumido en su pensamientos su mente divaga al momento en que Harry ,Hermione y él se enfrentaron por primera vez a la muerte

Ron notó por el rabillo del ojo como Hermione se colocaba en medio, a su lado, en vez de en su habitual posición al lado de Harry .Las manos le sudaban y ni siquiera podía mirarla, sus ojos estaban fijados enfrente, donde su inminente muerte venía a buscarles

-¿Ron?-le impresionó la decisión de su voz mientras le tomaba la mano

-No quiero morir, Hermione-su voz al contrario era la de un niño que esta apunto de echarse a llorar

-y yo no quiero que mueras-replicó la morena apretándole la mano ,y Ron comprendió que no podía hacer otra cosa que protegerla, tenía que sacarla de allí, aunque eso supusiera dejar la vida

Cuando el hijo de Bill nació los tres se aparecieron en el hospital, aún traspuestos por el viaje que desafiaba al tiempo y al espacio, y allí se encontraron con Fleur postrada en la cama con un bebe a brazos, junto con Bill que dormitaba en una silla a su lado sin soltarle la mano.

-es una monada - a Hermione le brillaban los ojos mientras acariciaba la mejilla del recién nacido.

Ron se acerco poco decidido

-¿quiegues cojeglo Hegmione?-Preguntó Fleur

Hermione sonrió y cogió al bebe, con toda la delicadeza del mundo, como si fuera de cristal .Y ron tubo que reconocer que pese a que Fleur estaba allí ,tumbada en la camilla , tan bella como siempre, sus ojos no se podían despegar de la castaña

Entonces ella se giró y se acercó a el, ofreciéndole con un gesto coger al bebe

-no, yo, yo soy muy torpe- dijo el nervioso ,dando un involuntario paso hacia atrás

-¡venga Ron¡-le animó Fleur

Hermione se acercó lentamente le ayudó a colocar los brazos entornó al bebe y le tendió el bebé. Finalmente colocó la gran mano de Ron sobre la espalda del bebe y puso la suya propia encima, quedándose junto a Ron, asegurándose de que el bebe estuviera a salvo, sus ojos parecían querer echarse a llorar y la sonrisa no le cabía en la cara.

Y después vinieron tantos y tantos primeros momentos, su primer beso, su primera vez, su boda y luego vinieron su primer hijo ,y su segundo hijo. Porque su relación con Hermione estaba llena de primeros momentos, cada día para ellos había sido un primer momento. No, Ron no podría olvidarla ,porque ella era un milagro, su milagro .

El pelirrojo olió la rosa que tenía en la mano por última vez y la posó sobre la lápida que rezaba Hermione Granger, todos esos primeros momentos vividos juntos no ayudaban a que el primer adiós fuera más fácil.


End file.
